At sporting events, popcorn and other food items are typically distributed to customers in containers, such as cups, bags and boxes. For example, popcorn is typically sold in a bag that can be carried by a customer attending the event.
In the early days of professional baseball and football, popcorn cups were used. These cups served as both a container for the popcorn and a megaphone for cheering at the event. These cups had a generally conical shape with the small, narrow end being open (with a small diameter opening) or closed by an end cap. The end caps were fixed to the conical cup by a friction-fit with metal ring so that the end caps could be removed after the popcorn had been consumed. The cup could then be used as a megaphone.
Unfortunately, these types of cups became extremely expensive to manufacture and are no longer in use. Presently, popcorn is most often distributed in a bag. Some manufactures sell plastic cups with plastic, snap-on end caps or bases. The end caps or bases can be removed so that the remaining container can be used as a megaphone. But again, these cups can be expensive to manufacture.
Improved food containers are therefore desired that are relatively inexpensive and easy to make and that bring back the nostalgia of early sporting events.